ABAIKAN SAJA JUDULNYA! MEMBUAT JUDUL ITU SUSAH! DIAM DAN BACA SAJA!
by ATHAYPRI
Summary: Keseharian tidak jelas dari beberapa karakter Gintama yang lumayan jarang muncul dan ketiga tokoh penting. intinya, cerita ini tentang kegiatan tidak jelas mereka sampai mengadakan pesta dadakan. Slight OkiKagu/"LET'S PARTY YAHOOO"/'SADIS BRENGSEK! MATI SAJA KAU-Ugh"/One Shoot!/gak suka gak usah baca! sorry for bad summary :3 masih newbie.


**ABAIKAN SAJA JUDULNYA! MEMBUAT JUDUL ITU SUSAH! DIAM DAN BACA SAJA!**

Gintama cuma punya Gorila a.k.a Hideaki Sorachi –sensei!

Ide abal cerita ini berasal dari Author yang mempunyai penname ATHAYPRI

Warning! One shoot, judul ganyambung, gaje, humor garing, maksa, typo gak tau malu bertebaran(?), judul gak nyambung, bahasa gak baku nyasar(?), dan lain sebagainya.

Oiya, OkiKagu nyempil numpang eksis.

.

Gak suka gak usah baca

Udah gitu doang

.

.

Maapkan daku jika fic ini aneh

.

.

Pagi hari yang indah, tedapatlah sebuah sekolah di sebuah negeri antah berantah. Sekolah yang bernama Gintama gakuen. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah dimana para pahlawan berkumpul. Biasanya, kebanyakan(hampir semua) sekolah mempunyai mitos jika dulunya bangunan itu adalah rumah sakitlah, kuburanlah, dan yang sejenis lainnya(?). Lain halnya dengan sekolah ini. Sekolah ini dulunya merupakan kantor Asosiasi Pahlawan yang sekarang Kantor tersebut telah pindah tempat ke kota—

"WOI, APA-APAAN DENGAN NARASIMU ITU AUTHOR! LU KIRA INI ANIME/MANGA SEBELAH? ANIME 'Manusia sekali pukul, lawannya langsung koid' HAH!?" teriak kacamata bermanusia—

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KACAMATA BERMANUSIA? BUKANKAH KAU JUGA BERKACAMATA?" lagi-lagi kacamata bermanusia itu memotong narasi ku, sebaiknya kau diam Shinpachi.

"Berhentilah berteriak kacamata, kau menggangu tidur nyenyakku, aru" ujar seorang gadis china yang rambutnya dicepol dengan nada malas, lihatlah, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan air liur-

"Urusai aru, berhentilah berkomentar dan lanjutkan saja fic aneh mu ini"ujar Kagura—nama gadis itu—sambil mengelap jejak air liurnya. Kagura kembali melanjutkan kegiatan tidurnya, sementara Shinpachi masih berkhayal tentang Otsu – _chan_ dan dirinya akan menikah dimasa depan. Itu hanya khayalan Shinpachi, bukan kenyataan. Tidak ada yang menanyakan kenapa background yang tadi suasana sekolahan sekarang menjadi berubah-ubah tidak jelas seperti sekarang. Oh ya, memotong narasi penulis itu tidak sopan lho!

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke Background yang seperti biasa" Gintoki tiba-tiba saja datang sambil mengupil dan membuang 'hasil galiannya' ke sembarang tempat. Omong-omong, upil yang 'digali' Gintoki besar lho, sebesar bola kaki.

"Benar aru, kenapa tiba-tiba pakaianku berubah menjadi pakaian anak SMA aru? Apakah fic ini berubah menjadi seperti komik shoujo?" Kagura masih meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil memejam mata, tiba-tiba saja matanya terbuka ketika menyadari ada yang aneh. Kagura menoleh kearah samping kanannya dan mendapati upil gajah(kira-kira sama kayak upilnya kakek Genggai yang di episode 266-267) Gintoki tepat di atas mejanya atau lebih tepatnya lima sentimeter dekat dengan hidungnya.

"Apa ini?" Kagura meraih upil gajah itu. Ia memperhatikan upil itu dengan seksama bahkan mengendusnya. Beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu melempar upil itu ke sembarang tempat.

"Menjijikan, Gin _–chan_ ini pasti upilmu kan?"

"HOI, LIHAT KEMANA ARAH KAU MELEMPAR KAGURA _–CHAN!_ " Shinpachi—yang dari tadi mengomel, mungkin karena sedang mengalami datang bulan—karena arah lemparannya hampir saja mengenai wajahnya—yang membosankan itu—tapi, untung saja upil itu melewatinya dan malah menempel ke tembok.

Tidak memperdulikan kedua karyawan—yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anggota keluarga, ia mengabaikan keduanya sambil memakan parfait kesukaannya yang entah ia dapatkan darimana

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi" Gintoki menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika backgroud—oke kita singkatin jadi BG aja—berubah menjadi sebuah kediaman bertuliskan 'Yorozuya Gin _–chan'_. Jujur sebenarnya saya selaku author disini terlalu malas untuk mendeskripsikan fanfic ini.

Gintoki: Ya, jika kau malas kenapa kau membuat fic ini haa? Memangnya kau menggaji kami dengan apa?

Kagura: Itu benar aru, jika Authornya malas, kenapa dia kepengen membuat dan mempublikasikan fic tidak jelas ini aru?

Shinpachi: hei, jangan seperti itu, Author sudah berusaha walaupun Humornya garing(dan mungkin akan selalu garing), kalian membuat mental Author tertekan lho.

(A: SAKET HATE INI SAKET! DI KATA BIKIN FF HUMOR GAMPANG? SUSAH WOI! *digebuk)

Gintoki: Lebih baik kau diam Pachie

Sadaharu: Guk

Kagura: Ya, bahkan Sadaharu setuju aru, lebih baik kau diam saja Kacamata

Shinpachi: SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KACAMATA? SIAPA ITU PACHIE? DAN LAGI KENAPA SADAHARU BARU MUNCUL SEKARANG? DAN KENAPA LATAR BELAKANGNYA SEPERTI INI? DAN KENAPA DIAlOGNYA JADI GINI?

Gintoki: Sepertinya, Author lupa memunculkan Sadaharu

Kagura: Bukan seperti itu Gin _–chan!_ Sadaharu berubah menjadi gantungan kunci yang ada di tasku aru, dan lagi bentuknya sangat aneh

Shinpachi: Hee, memangnya berbentuk seperti apa Kagura _–chan_?

Kagura: berbentuk e*k

Gintoki dan Shinpachi: Haa!?

Gintoki: Lalu, bagaiman kau bisa mengetahui jika itu Sadaharu walaupun itu berbentuk e*k?

Kagura: Tentu saja karena benda itu mempunyai wajah seperti Sadaharu lah makanya gue tau

Karena seorang kacamata bermanusia—(Shinpachi: kenapa aku selalu dibully para Author? _Kami –sama_ , kenapa selalu aku yang dibully?)—sudah protes tentang masalah BG, kini latar belakang fic ini telah berganti menjadi sebuah ruangan yang terdapat sebuah meja yang dikelilingin tiga orang dan seekor anjing.

"Jadi," Shinpachi memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya. Ia menoleh ke arah para makhluk hidup yang ada di dalam ruangan—markas Yorozuya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ngapain?" tanya Shinpachi, heran karena sudah 600 lebih kata terpakai dengan kegiatan yang bahkan sama sekali tidak jelas. Gintoki, Kagura bahkan Sadaharu tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Shinpachi. Mereka masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Seperti biasa, Gintoki membaca JUMP sambil berbaring di sofa, Kagura yang memakan begitu banyak camilan—yang entah datang darimana— sambil menonton TV dan Sadaharu yang duduk sambil memfokuskan diri untuk melakukan kegiatan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Mereka semua disibukkan dengan kegiatan masin-masing.

Shinpachi ikut terdiam, sekali lagi ia mencoba mencairkan suasana hening ini

"Ano...Gin _–san_ , Kagura _–chan_ , Sadaharu?"

Masih tetap hening.

Mungkin mereka memang sengaja untuk mengabaikan Shinpachi.

"Oi, ini mulai menjengkelkan" perempatan sudut siku-siku muncul dikepala Shinpachi.

"Shinpachi _–kun_ , dari awal fic ini mulai kau selalu protes kau tau? Kau ini kenapa haa? Datang bulan? Sono minum Kira*ti, jamu datang bulan" kata Gintoki sambil membalikkan tiap lembar JUMPnya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di adegan selanjutny—ah oke terlalu berbelit-belit kayak ular.

"Gue laki bukan cewek kampred" Ujar Shinpachi kesal, di hadapannya sudah ada jamu datang bulan, entah siapa yang ngasih, padahal Gintoki cuma ngomong bukan ngasih.

Beneran dikasih Kir*nti HAHAHA.

"Ibu, kau berisik aru, aku yakin kau pasti sedang menahan sakit karena datang bulan kan? jadi Kagura anak baik ini memberimu Kir*nti sesuai saran Gin _–chan_ "

"KAN GUE DAH BILANG GUE TUH LAKI BUKAN CEWEK, SIAPA YANG LU SEBUT IBU? GUE BUKAN EMAK LU!" Shinpachi menggebrak meja yang diatasnya gak ada apa-apa.

"Nanti kalo nih meja rusak, lu yang pergi ke kakek Gengai yah" Ujar Gintoki yang masih setia dengan JUMPnya. JUMP mulu yang lu perhatiin, Sacchan ma Tsukuyo lu kemanain bang?

"Gin _–san_ hanya tertarik dengan makanan manis, JUMP dan Ketsuno Ana, ingat itu!"

"Ya ya terserah, sekarang kita mau ngapain aru? Apa sebaiknya kita akhiri saja fic ini? Aku ingin lanjut tidur, pekerjaan ini tuh ngerepotin tau gak?"

"Itu lu mau tidur atau makan ha!? oke mari kita akhiri"

 **TBC**

"Gin –chan! Bukankah TBC itu suatu penyakit? Kenapa para Author sangat suka mengakhiri chapter cerita bersambung mereka dengan TBC?" tutur Kagura yang dari tadi Cuma makan sambil menjelajahi channel tv.

Gintoki langsung menabok kepala vermilionitu membuat kepala orange tersebut mengaduh pelan.

"Oi, kenapa lu malah nabok gue? Gue benerkan?" Kagura menjeda kegiatan makannya. Gadis china ini protes terhadap tindakan kekerasan terhadap anak-anak dan perempuan. Tindakan ini harus dilapor ke kak S*to!

"Lu tuh ye, TBC yang lu kata itu penyakit yang singkatannya Tuberculosis. Yang para Author maksudkan dari TBC adalah ' **Tolong Bantu Cerita** gue dong. Gue capek' dan lagipula siapa itu Kak S*to? Ini dunia perfanfic-an. Jadi kita bebas mau ngapain HAHA" Gintoki tertawa senang seakan pengertian yang diberikannya tentang 'TBC' ke Kagura itu benar.

Kali ini Shinpachi dengan segelas Kira*ti lah yang gantian menabok keriting ubanan tersebut. Isi dari gelas tersebut udah dihabisin. Mungkin karena haus atau karena emang beneran...anu.

o-oke stop.

"Sakit kacamata sialan. Bagaimana jika Gin _–san_ jadi tambah somplak? Kau mau tanggung jaw—" Kagura yang masih belum terima ditabok, menabok kembali Gin _–san_ sehingga kalimatnya terpotong.

"Elu mah emang dah somplak dari sononya"

"Asem, Gin _–san_ ga bakal ngegaji kalian berdua, ku tandain kau ya."

"Apaan sih,basi lu. garing mz"

"Guk"

"Diem lu pada"

"Bukan 'diem lu pada' tapi Katsura!"

"Lah Zura ngapain ke sini? Balik ke habitat lo sana hus"

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura"

"Diem lu, gw lagi males tsukkomi. Mending lu duduk manis deh"

"Lah, yang nyuruh lu nge-tsukkomi siapa?"

"Dih, sok amat lu Gur(?)"

"Eh ngapain lu manggil gue Gur? Nama gue tuh 'KAGURA' ingat itu kacamata!"

"Ano, Gin _–san_ , kudengar kau membuat acara—"

"Gak ada yang manggil lu Has. Sono balik ke habitat lu, Marude Dame no Ossan atau singkatnya MADAO. Udah cukup ada si somplak Zura disini."

"Kejam!"

"Bukan 'si somplak Zura' tapi Katsura!"

"Ya ya, terserah. Jadi lu ngapain ke markas rahasia kami?"

"Cuma mau main ke rumah sahabat seperjuangan memangnya tidak boleh? Na Elisabe—AAAAA WOI ROBOT RUSAK LU APAIN RAMBUT INDAH GUE!? NTAR MALEM GUE MAU SHOOTING IKLAN SHAMPO WOI LEPASIN!"

"[...]"

"Kalian berisik, Tama bereskan mereka semua!"

"Baik Otose _–sama_ "

"WOI LU MAU NGANCURIN RUMAH GUE?"

"daripada kalian ribut, lebih baik kalian menonton serial ku dengan Otose _–san_ "

"Najis"

"Siapa pula yang mau nonton acara kalian berdua? Yang ada malah gak laku. Tidak akan ada yang mau menonton acara yang isinya 'seorang wanita tua dan wanita tua bertelinga kucing keriputan' seperti kalian"

"Diem lu cewek china, keriting ubanan!"

"Ara, Shin _–chan_ , bukannya tadi kau bilang jika kau bersedia menemaniku berbelanja?"

"A-Aneue?"

"OTAEE _–SAN_! BIAR AKU SAJA YANG MENEMANI—DUAAGH"

"Ara, apa itu tadi? seekor gorilla lepas kah?"

"Kondo _–san_! Bertahanlah! Jangan mati dulu, kau belum memberiku sekardus mayones!"

"Hentikan itu Hijikata _–san_. Kau menjijikan, mati saja kau Hijikata _–san_!"

"Ugh Gin _–chan_ , perutku sakit aru. Bagaimana ini? Oi Sadis, apa yang kau tambahkan kedalam makanan yang kau berikan tadi?"

"Ah maafkan aku China, mungkin makanan yang kuberikan tadi sudah kedaluwarsa. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya ke Hijikata _–san,_ tapi karena Hijikata _–san_ hanya akan memakan makanan yang ada campuran mayones dan kebetulan stok makanan anjingnya habis jadi kuberikan saja kepadamu"

"JADI RENCANANYA, LU MAU NGERACUNIN GUE? SINI LU BOCAH SIALAN!"

"SADIS BRENGSEK! MATI SAJA KAU—Ugh"

"Oi Zura jangan-jangan kau kesini untuk bersembunyi?"

"Bukan Zura tapi Kapten Katsura"

Kagura tidak bisa menahan sakit perutnya lebih lama lagi. Ia langsung berlari ke wc untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu hal bewarna kuning kecokelatan yang biasanya ada yang ngambang dan juga yang tenggelam.

Keadaan markas Yorozuya yang tadinya damai sejahtera (baca: rusuh kecil-kecilan) kini menjadi lebih damai(?) dikarenakan para badut yang tiba-tiba saja muncul tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kemungkinan terbesar, mereka semua ingin ikut eksis didalam dunia perfanfic-an. Mungkin sebabnya karena, mereka hanyalah tokoh figuran yang munculnya satu abad sekali.

Shinpachi yang tadinya selalu mengomel karena datang bula—bukan, kini terdiam menatap datar pemandangan disekelilingnya. Menurutnya para tokoh bersifat terlalu kekanakan. Oh ayolah, mereka sudah besar bahkan ada yang sudah tua, tetapi tetap saja tingkah laku mereka layaknya bocah umur lima tahunan yang saling merebut mainan atau mengatakan 'ayahku pilot loh!' dengan nada sombong. Disampingnya terdapat Sadaharu yang sekarang sedang melakukan pertarungan pertumpahan darah dengan seekor bebek atau pinguin (atau mungkin juga om om yang ada didalam kostum?). Entah apa masalah mereka, tetapi mereka saling berkelahi. Mungkin kedua maskot itu saling merebutkan gelar 'Maskot terlucu yang pernah ada'.

"Guk guk! (enyahlah dasar makhluk tidak jelas! jangan coba-coba mengambil makananku! Lebih baik kau ambil saja ee* ku!)"

"[Aku hanya ingin mencicipi makanan anjing. Memangnya tidak boleh? Dan lagipula e*k adalah ampas makanan. Ampas makanan berarti sampah.]"

A-ah jadi, mereka bukan merebutkan gelar Maskot terlucu tetapi makanan? Apa-apaan itu.

Dihadapannya terdapat sang kakak yang mencoba memukul seorang stalker. Stalker yang sedari tadi dihajar tetap tidak menyerah dan terus saja berusaha untuk memeluk Otae _–san_ tersayan—oke maaf, tapi tolong turunkan tanganmu itu Otae _–san_.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berambut panjang bewarna ungu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Gadis itu jatuh dengan posisi kepala dibawah, pantat diatas oke terlalu lama, kita sebut saja posisi anu..

Iya loh, anu.

...

MAKSUD GUE NYUNGSEP.

MIKIR APA LU?

Ehm, tampaknya Sacchan terjatuh dari langit-langit karena terkena lemparan dari Otae yaitu seekor gorilla penguntit. Gorilla itu telah menggangu kegiatannya sucinya. Dalam hati, Sarutobi menyumpahi gorilla itu, ia bersumpah jika Kondo tidak akan bisa buang air besar selama satu bulan. _'gue doa'in pdkt lu ma Otae ga lancar dasar penguntit sialan'_ katanya dalam hati.

Eh nyet, lu juga penguntit nyadar dong!

Sacchan = Sarutobi Ayame = Sarutobi = Saru = Monyet = Nyet.

Pintu Yorozuya terbuka, sosok cewek cantik berambut pirang yang disanggul memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan para manusia—maksud saya, karakter dua dimensi oke itu tidak penting.

Itu Tsukki.

Tsukuyo memasuki ruangan dengan wajah yang memerah, ditangannya terdapat sebotol sake. Senyumnya merekah ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sesekali ia meminum minumannya sambil cegukan.

"SAATNYA BERPESTA! Hik. NOW IT'S TIME TO PARTY YOHOOOO hik" teriakan Tsukuyo menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Masing-masing orang yang terdapat didalam ruangan terdiam dan melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing sesuai perintah Tsukuyo.

"LET'S PARTY YAHOOO"

Mereka semua berpesta.

.

.

.

 **~Owari~**

A/N: Gajelaskanya, iyakan ya. Saya ngerti ini ga jelas parah kok TwT) karena saya juga gajelas. Oke stop it. Hoho, Hai para senpai sekalian yang berada di dunia perfanfic-an /dadah dadah alay/ disini aku menulis hal yang gaje untuk meramaikan FGI mwah(?).

Ehm, sebenarnya saya nulis ini udah dari beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi ya gitu, saya ini kan orangnya suka, err males walaupun suka kerajinan kalo ke sekolah :3 oh iya saya sedang Ujian kenaikan :3 /gabelajarlunyet/

Oke karena saya lagi berbaik hati /apabangetdahlu/ jadi saya akan memberikan Omake hoho. Silahkan yang mau baca omake :v

.

.

 **~Omake~**

Sekembali Kagura dari rumah yang berisikan kotoran(?) ia menduduki dirinya disamping Rival tersayan—Bukan, musuh abadinya. Wajahnya masih kusut karena manusia sadist disampingnya. Ia bersumpah akan membalasnya kapan-kapan.

Hoo, atau mungkin sekarang saja huh?

Kagura menyeringai setelah memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk balas dendam. Karena terlalu asyik memikirkan rencana pembalasan dendam, Kagura tidak sadar jika dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh mata merah seorang sadis. Sougo mengucek matanya, mungkin saja ia salah lihat jika senyuman Kagura itu manis.

Mungkin ia terlalu banyak minum. Hey memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk meminum Sake hah? Apa kau bodoh?

"Chinaa~ hik" wajah Sougo memerah, sepertinya dia memang kebanyakan minum sehingga mabuk.

' _Mabuk eh? Sepertinya sekarang ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk balas dendam ngehuehehe_ '

Kagura mulai melancarkan serangan dalam rencananya, ia mencoba memasuki mulut Sougo dengan sukonbu basinya. Walaupun Sougo sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, ia masih bisa menghindar. Tangan Kagura ditahannya. Sougo menarik tangan gadis itu sehingga keseimbangan sang gadis mulai terganggu dan

CHUU~

Sougo mencium bibir gadis china. Kagura terkejut, seorang sadis menciumnya tepat dibibir. Dan terlebih lagi itu firts kiss-nya. Tidak sampai beberapa menit Sougo melepaskan ciumannya.

Kagura mematung.

Shinpachi retak.

Gintoki Shock, seketika rambutnya menjadi lurus dan berubah warna menjadi hitam.

Rokok Hijikata jatuh.

Otae dan Kondo menahan teriakan histeris.

Riasan menor Otose jadi natural.

Kepala Tama terpisah dari badannya.

Chaterine jadi cantik.

Hasegawa jadi bangsawan.

Sacchan cengo.

Katsura nahan sakit dikaki gara-gara papan plakat Elizabeth jatuh kekakinya.

Semua orang didalam ruangan menghentikan kegiatannya karena adegan tadi.

"Tehee~ hik" Sougo menyeringai sambil memeluk Kagura.

"TEHEE PALA LU KAMPRET, NANTI GUE DIBONYOKIN BAPAKNYA. BELUM LAGI ABANG PSYCHOPATH NYA ITU TAU SIALAN"

"SOUGOOOO KAU SUDAH BESARRR! TOSHIII SOUGO KITA SUDAH BESAR!"

"DIA BUKAN ANAK GUE SIALAN"

"TAMA KAU MENGERIKAN! PASANG KEPALAMU!"

"Ha'i Otose –sama"

"Gue jadi cantik njer. Mantep lah"

"KACAMATA GUEEEEE"

"SHIN –CHAN JANGAN MATIIII"

"ANEUE ITU BUKAN GUE WOI, GUE DISINI!"

"HUWAAA FIRTS KISS GUEE DIREGUT HIKS, GUE GA BAKAL BISA NIKAH HUWAAA"

...

Keesokan paginya, seorang polisi muda terbangun dalam keadaan digantung dengan posisi yang terbalik.

"Are? Kenapa aku begini?"

 **~OWARI BENERAN~**


End file.
